Yamada Asaemon Senta
|Yamada Asaemon Senta}} was the 5th rank Asaemon in the Yamada Clan. After the shogun sent criminals to Kotaku to find the Elixir of Life, he was tasked with being Yuzuriha's executioner. Appearance Senta was a young man with a chubby build and wore round-frame glasses. His hair was styled in a topknot along with six spikes of hair across his head. His eyes wore constantly narrow, seen as being closed at all times. He wore a dark haori and the standard attire of a Asaemon, which is a white robe with a bell tied on the left collar along with a hakama held together with a waist cord, and sandals. Gallery Senta design.png|Senta's manga design. Senta color scheme.png|Senta's color scheme by Yūji Kaku. Young Senta.png|Senta as a child. Personality Senta was very nervous around others and tended to frequently sweat. He usually remained in the background and went along with whatever was happening around him but would speak when he felt that whatever he had to say would be helpful. Senta was capable of assessing the situation and make good judgements as to how to approach them. He disliked his role of killing people but felt that he had no choice in the matter and chose to abandoned his dream of becoming an artist. After observing Yuzuriha, he became envious and enchanted by her innate freedom. Senta was very loyal and displayed no signs of selfies behavior. He was very caring towards his comrades. When Genji ordered Sagiri to leave the island, Senta warned them of the boats that went missing and thought that it was not a wise decision. When he was pinned by Yuzuriha and Genji was injured by Rokurōta, he asked for her to let him loss so he could provide medical attention. He is very dedicated to his guard duties and offered to keep watch despite exhaustingly gathering intel. However, he seems to be unaware of his limits and fell asleep in front of Gabimaru, giving him a chance to escape. He immediately expressed his sincerest apologizes to Sagiri afterwards. Senta was very knowledgeable and analytical when it came to Theology; a quirk he was known for by Sagiri. He was able to give good insight and thought deeply on the religious attributes on the island's statues and the Sōshin. His compassion for religion extended to the point where he broke out of his nervous demeanor and entered into an analytical state. From what he gathered after researching the island, Senta voiced his opinion and quickly evaluated Kotaku's use of religion from the outside world and came to the conclusion that it did not live up to its namesake. Despite his nervous demeanor, Senta was fearless and stood his ground no matter who he was up against, such as the powerful Tensen Mu Dan. History When he was a child, Senta dreamed of becoming an artist, however, because of his families tradition of sending their children to trained in the Yamada Clan, Senta never got the chance to live out this dream. He soon fell into despair, which lead him on the path to Theology. His studies resulted in him rising through the ranks and caused him to abandoned his dream of becoming an artist and chose to carry out his duties as an executioner. Plot Island Arc Senta became one of the few Asaemons who got assigned to a criminal and sent to search for the Elixir of Life on an island ordered by the shogun.Chapter 2, Page 54 After arriving on the island, Senta's assigned criminal, Yuzuriha, baited Yamada Asaemon Genji's criminal, Moro Makiya, into doing research on the insects on the island and ultimately died. Instead of returning home, Genji accompanies them after falling for Yuzuriha's charms. The three then approach Gabimaru and Yamada Asaemon Sagiri fighting off a large unknown monster. and lend them support. Yuzuriha makes a proposition of pairing up and providing them with information based on the insects and Senta includes his findings on the characteristics of the statues and monsters. Gabimaru agrees to teaming up but the group finds Sagiri unconscious. The group moves Sagiri inside a cave and tend to a certain workload. After she wakes up, they start to discussion about the information they gathered about the island. Senta explains how the statues were related to Buddhist and Taoist in design and questions who built them. Along with Sagiri, they explain how the monsters characteristics appear random and how they were not quite right in terms of religion. Senta suggests that they should perform more research on the monster until they continue. He then overhears Genji trying to convince Sagiri to return home and tells them that it would not be a good idea since the samurai that had departed went missing. Despite his warning, Genji tells Sagiri to leave at dawn. Senta gives his input on thinking that it would be safe for Sagiri to leave but also thinks that she should stay to look after Gabimaru because he knows that he can't return home without her which is the reason why he saved her earlier but also wonders if there was another theory to his transformation. The next day, Senta is pinned to a tree by Yuzuriha while she watches Gabimaru fight Rokurōta. Senta says to Yuzuriha that he wishes to heal Genji's wounds but Yuzuriha explains that its too late. During the fight, Yuzuriha and Senta are disturbed by Rokurōta's rumbling stomach. After Yuzuriha becomes impressed by Sagiri's skills against Rokurōta, Senta explains Sagiri's strength in the Yamada Clan to Yuzuriha. Later, Yuzuriha tells Senta that they need to leave since Gabimaru planned on burning the forest to suffocate Rokurōta with the smoke. Once the battle was over, the group discover an abandoned village. Senta theories that this village must be where the Hermits live, however, Gabimaru responds saying that what was important was if the inhabitants were either allies or enemies. Lord Tensen Arc Gabimaru notices someone is watching them and chases after them, discovering that it was a little girl. He then dodges an attack coming from a tree monster but instead of engaging in battle, Gabimaru decides to chases after the girl, thinking she might know more about the island while Sagiri goes after Gabimaru. Not wanting him to see her abilities, Yuzuriha knocks over Senta's glasses. Later, the group captures the girl and hears the tree monster speaking. The monster ask for them not harm the girl and that he can tell the about the elixir and also guide them to the village. The group follows the tree monster to the village but Senta becomes worried that the monsters and butterflies might appear. The tree monster assures him that the monsters, also known as the Sōshin, and the butterflies don't approach the village. After arriving, Senta finds evidence of civilization but Gabimaru suggests that they don't eat or drink anything until they figure out the monsters true intentions. However, after seeing the monster bring out food, Senta couldn't resist, prompting Gabimaru to allow him to eat. Later, the group learns that the island is named Kotaku and the elixir, also known as Tan, is located at the center of the island. However, the tree monster tells them of Lord Tensen, immortal beings that won't allow them to leave the island. Feeling threaten, Gabimaru and Yuzuriha point their weapons towards tree monster but assures them that it was only telling them the truth. Senta watches as it shows them proof that the elixir exist by demonstrating its regenerative abilities. During their stay, Senta conducts more research on the island and Lord Tensen. He later becomes exhausted but offers to keep watch for the night. However, he passes out next to Gabimaru and unknowingly gives him a chance to leave for Hōrai. After waking up, Senta apologies to Sagiri for letting his guard down and how he couldn't find him because of the mist. Sagiri accepted what had happened but says that they should go search for him. Hōko offers to guide them through the mist when it noticed that Mei has left them. While traveling, Hōko explains to who are Lord Tensen and the history of the past villagers. After hearing this information, Senta gives an analytical explanation of the religious attributes the island has and that the creator of this island must be plotting something behind the scenes. Later, Senta listens to Hōko's explanation of Tao. After finally reaching, and entering, the Hōrai gate, the group sees Hōko's head is cut from his body along with a man from a distance. Senta is surprised by how the man instantly caught Yuzuriha attempting to escape. He then listens as Hōko's explains to them that that man is a part of Lord Tensen known as Mu Dan. Mu Dan uses his time to tell Hōko that his religious believes were false, his experimentations of the humans that ventured the island, and how the Elixir of Life doesn't exist. After freeing herself and presumably killing Mu Dan, Yuzuriha tells Sagiri and Senta that they should run. However, Mu Dan regenerates from his wounds and becomes interested in Yuzuriha after knowing that she can use Tao. He then says that he wishes to polish her skills, but Senta steps in to intervene and draws his sword, stating that it was his job to keep her alive. Mu Dan strikes Sagiri to keep her from interfering and points his attention towards Yuzuriha. However, Senta cuts both Mu Dan's hands and right leg, telling him that he would have to go through him first. Yuzuriha attacks Mu Dan with ninjutsu but regenerates afterwards. Senta cuts the top part of his head, saying that they could gain the advantage if he was blind. Mu Dan proves them wrong as he effortlessly dodges everyone of their attacks. Senta is then knocked back after Mu Dan grabs Yuzuriha by the leg and swings her towards him. After explaining how they were no match against him, Senta questions as to how they can beat Mu Dan. Sagiri then steps in and tries to fight him. Senta warns her that Mu Dan is able to read her movements, causing her to come up with the idea of throwing her sword towards his abdomen and cut his tanden. However, Mu Dan survives nevertheless since normal attacks don't harm him. Senta remains conflicted as to how they can kill him, but sees that Sagiri has managed to stop Mu Dan from healing after she cuts his face shortly after. Senta listens to Sagiri explain her experience with Tao and how she is able to use it as well to fight Mu Dan. Senta suggests using teamwork as a more effective way of fighting him. Yuzuriha catches Mu Dan after he tries to attack Sagiri but orders the Kyoshi to attack Yuzuriha. Senta protects Yuzuriha by cutting down the Kyoshi and takes a hit from Mu Dan after Yuzuriha moves out of the way, thanking him as a result. He and Yuzuriha then deliver a series of attacks to immobilize him and give Sagiri the chance to strike back. However, Mu Dan moves out of the range of their attacks by floating in the air. He then creates large water droplets and have them rain down on them. Yuzuriha manages to pin Mu Dan down with her mucus strings, Senta restrains Mu Dan from behind, giving Sagiri the opportunity to finish him off. After finishing off Mu Dan, Senta hears Sagiri worry about the fact that the elixir doesn't exist. Yuzuriha says that they would have to move on forward and think of some way of completing the mission. Senta sits down to rest with Sagiri and comments on how indomitable Yuzuriha's spirit is, leading Sagiri to question whether he had any feelings for her. Senta denies her speculation and explains that he is jealous of Yuzuriha's innate freedom, how she is able to be true to herself while having the freedom to lie to others. He found it odd that an Asaemon like him could admire a criminal, but Sagiri says that she sympathizes with him and comes up with a plan to have everyone that came to the island to work together. Senta agrees that it might work, however, Yuzuriha points out to them that Mu Dan's corpse is blooming and produces a stinger that goes after her. Senta pushes her aside and is stabbed by the stinger. He then hallucinates and pictures himself painting Yuzuriha in bless while blooming flowers on the top of his head in the present. Mu Dan's corpse then starts to transform into a monster and attacks Sagiri and Yuzuriha with stingers. However, Yamada Asaemon Shion quickly cuts away at the stingers and orders Nurugai to remove Senta's flowers and roots. Yuzuriha then gives him medicine to stop the bleeding but says that it was too late for him. As Shion prepares to strike the monsters tanden, Senta calls out to him explaining that its true weakness is its ovule located at the center of the flower. Shion listens to Senta and manages to kill Mu Dan. The group comes to Senta's side and sees that his condition is worsening. Instead of giving him more medicine, Yuzuriha decides in helping him pass on by telling him to think of something precious to him. With his last dying memory, Senta smiles thinking of Yuzuriha next to him. Abilities and Powers As the fifth rank Asaemon, Senta was viewed as being one of the next suitable heads of the Yamada Clan. Physical Abilities Despite his size, Senta possessed enough speed to slash away both Mu Dan's hands and right leg before he had time to notice (although this could have simply been Mu Dan not paying him any mind since his Tao allows him to sense oncoming attacks). He was also quick enough to push Yuzuriha out of the way in time before she was stung by Mu Dan's stinger. Swordsmanship Like every Asaemon, Senta was capable of decapitating his victims with a single cut of his sword. Senta's swordsmanship resembles that of fencing, focusing on using quick speed and precision behind his attacks. He was able to fight against and deal damage to Mu Dan, a powerful user of Tao, and quickly cut down the Kyoshi before they had the chance to attack Yuzuriha. Trivia *Senta ranked 8th in the manga's 1st Character Popularity Poll with 456 votes. Quotes References Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Asaemon Category:Deceased